The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a manner that is easy to understand has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might confuse the user or be difficult to use if the data is not presented in a convenient way and combined with other data from other sources or from additional searches. While such benefits can be provided with powerful and additional searches, the database system may process a query relatively slowly if, for example, a relatively large number of users substantially concurrently demand deeper and wider levels of information presented in an easier to user form.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling applications to call custom objects that can access supplemental data from local cache to combine with the query results from the database system.